Euphoria
by Silverspoon
Summary: When Inhuman women are being kidnapped and sold into slavery, Skye places herself purposefully into the lion's den, knowing that Ward will always have her six. Whiling away the minutes until the extraction team arrives could prove interesting.
**This fic is our third offering in the Skyeward Smutfest 2016. Once again, this is a collaboration with WelshWitch1011.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Prompt given: 'Euphoria'**

 **We have no idea how we ended up here. We were trying to be original. ;)**

* * *

' **Euphoria** **'**

She tugged at the corset that restricted her breathing and dug painfully into her ribs. Casting a derisive glance at herself in the dirt smeared mirror, she tried her best to hoist her heaving breasts back into the cups of the garment, pulling and yanking up the fabric as she found herself in danger of spilling out of it.

"This blows," she grimaced, grasping the hem of the tiny skirt that barely covered the curve of her ass and pulling that down with a similarly angry huff.

"Hey, it's not the worst job I've been sent on," Lance chuckled, enjoying the view somewhat guiltily as he caught her patented glare of death in the mirror. He then had the decency to avert his eyes.

"You wanna trade places, Hunter?" she snapped, turning and planting her hands on her hips as she cocked her head and shot him a look that practically dared him to argue with her. "Because I'm about done with sleazy assholes drooling all over me, and we've only been here a few hours."

"Look, we just need you to stand there and look... beguiling," Lance held his hands up in a placating gesture, choosing his words carefully, "bring your pretend client-slash-lunatic-boyfriend back here and pretend to shag his brains out, give the guards a show, and then the team can swoop in. Everyone goes home happy, and no dodgy bloke's had his sweaty paws on the goods. Aside from the one you're already shagging, anyway."

"You're enjoying this way too much." Skye narrowed her eyes, watching him with growing irritation as he sat back in a chair, his legs propped up on the nearby bed.

Lance shrugged, "Bit disappointed I haven't got a hat though, to be honest. All pimps need a good hat. Something purple, with a feather in it... a really big one."

Skye rolled her eyes, poised to retort when there was a loud, insistent pounding on the door that caused Hunter to jump. Hiding a smirk behind her hand, Skye drifted over to Hunter's side, assuming a position that insinuated she was not a deadly, super powered spy capable of snapping someone's neck like a twig, but instead a scared, weak, pre-Terrigenesis Inhuman who had been beaten into submission. Hunter flashed her a vaguely apologetic look before seizing the top of her arm, although his grip was as careful as he could allow it to be.

The mission was certainly a dangerous one but, to Skye's mind, the potential benefits far outweighed the concerns; a human criminal ring were abducting Inhuman young women and selling them into prostitution against their will, using a gentleman's club by the name of 'Euphoria'. The local police department had been paid to look the other way, and the only hope for the captives was S.H.I.E.L.D., who had heard about the small-town racket through one of Lincoln's sources. The plan was to convince the leader that Skye had been obtained by Hunter, and was to be sold into the organisation for his own profit, when in reality she was there to obtain the identity of the mysterious and faceless benefactor of the operation.

"Now, remember, love, you don't speak a word of English," Hunter hissed, affixing an arrogant smirk in place as the door swung open, and two suited goons were revealed on the threshold.

"Nǐ tā mā de," Skye said, a bright smile spread momentarily across her lips before she scowled at each of the men in turn. Although she had been learning Mandarin with May as part of her training, and also a nod to her own heritage, her conversational skills were still somewhat limited. However, May had been kind enough to teach Skye as many curse words and insults as possible, stating that in a fight, they would serve her far better than being able to ask directions to the library.

"What the hell did she say?" one of the guards demanded, staring suspiciously at Skye, who resisted the urge to glare back at him levelly and instead did her best to look afraid. She deliberately widened her eyes and folded her arms across her abdomen, shrinking back as she stared at the guard.

"Do I look like I speak bloody Chinese?" Hunter demanded, rolling his eyes, "it doesn't matter what she said. Now, my money?"

The guard scowled at Hunter, before stepping forwards and thrusting two heavy looking, silver wrist cuffs at him.

"The boss wants these on her," he stated, eyeing Hunter with obvious distaste, "then we'll talk about your payment."

"What are they?" Hunter asked, already suspecting as he shot a glance at Skye.

"Power inhibitors, just in case," the guard barked, making a move towards Skye, who stepped back instinctively, loathed to lose the advantage of her powers even temporarily.

"I already told you, the girl hasn't been through Terrigenisis," Hunter spat, puffing out his chest as he demanded, "is your boss calling me a liar?"

The guards glanced at each other and chuckled, before the shorter of the two growled, "We couldn't care less if the boss wants to wax you all over and use you as a surfboard. Got a problem with it, take it up with him. Now, either we put them on her, or you do."

Skye gritted her teeth as Hunter grudgingly clamped the two cuffs on her wrists with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, love," he whispered.

Once satisfied that their captive was no possible threat, they ordered Lance to bring her to the lounge floor, where a couple of new clients had requested something a little more 'exotic' than the current merchandise on offer.

Since it seemed they had the cash to pay for the perk of untouched goods, the brothel owner had decided to give Hunter and his pretty brunette a chance at proving just how entertaining the young Inhuman could be.

"So... Where's our client, then?" Hunter shoved Skye through the tassle swathed doorway into the lounge, glancing back at the business associate who stepped past him and directed them towards the main bar area. Coulson's orders had been simple; pass Skye off to Ward, pretend to prop up the bar with Lincoln, and wait for the S.H.I.E.L.D. strike team to infiltrate the building to rescue the captives, before Skye and Ward unleashed their very specific skill set on the owners.

"Gentleman," Hunter rubbed his hands together gleefully, his enthusiasm for their plan suddenly dying as he found himself staring at both Ward and Lincoln, the former of whom looked a few seconds away from imploding as he watched the blonde haired Inhuman beside him staring with ill-concealed lust at his girl.

For their part, Skye and Ward stared intently at each other, and Skye felt a familiar and yet perhaps wholly inadvisable stirring in the pit of her stomach, as his eyes roved her cleavage, and swept down her tanned thighs with obvious hunger. She stood up straighter, trying to clench her legs together as tightly as possible to quell the now insistent longing she felt beginning to make her core throb with desire as his eyes landed on hers and he smirked knowingly.

At Ward's elbow, there stood several other suited men - a balding, overweight guy with a moustache, and a tall, muscular man who would not have looked out of place in a wrestling ring. Skye did her best to quash her own natural sense of defiance, keeping her eyes trained on the ground as though she was afraid to glance up.

"This is my lovely little Chinese lotus," Hunter quipped, placing the back of his hand on Skye's neck and pretending to force her head upwards. Each one of his movements was carefully controlled and calculated in order to give the illusion of violence, although his grip was gentle and every movement largely for show.

"What's her name?" demanded the shorter man, rubbing sweating palms down the legs of his trousers as he pushed towards the front of the line, his eyes roaming Skye's body.

"Does it matter?" the taller, more well built man inquired, chuckling as he reached out a hand and attempted to caress Skye's cheek. She noted Ward stiffen from her peripheral vision, but her own hand shot out and she seized the man's fingers without a second thought, determined that not one of the sleazy men who frequented the place would lay so much as a finger on her.

"This wasn't part of the plan," Ward hissed, glancing sideways to catch Lincoln's gaze.

Jamming his hands in his pockets, Lincoln shook his head in agreement, although the plan formulating in his mind wasn't purely altruistic. The idea of being alone with Skye, and taking Ward's part in the rouse was a significant factor in his following actions.

"$500!" the shorter man offered, practically salivating as he dragged his unwelcome gaze over the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, who scowled in his direction.

"$600!" the burlier man countered, smirking as he pondered the many ways he intended to get value for each of his dollars spent.

"$800," Lincoln interrupted, dodging the incredulous glare Ward levelled at him.

His jaw tensing in annoyance and also revulsion at the entire process, Ward snapped, "$1000... Cash."

"$1200!" the short guy replied, getting more irritable the quicker he came to exceeding his credit limit.

"$1400!" Lincoln responded in an instant, ducking his head as Skye shot him a glare that more than communicated her displeasure.

Resolved to end the proceedings as quickly as possible whilst Skye was still in possession of her dignity, Ward stepped forward and produced a large roll of cash from his pocket. Grabbing Hunter's hand, he slammed the money into his open palm and then enclosed his fingers around the bills.

"That's $5000."

Lincoln rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest and shaking his head at Ward's continually arrogant and smug persona.

Hunter nodded hurriedly, having been side-lined by the sudden appearance of two further clients, who had almost created a considerable issue in their carefully constructed plan.

"Ah, sold to this discerning gentleman!Sorry folks... " Hunter said in a rush, winking as he pushed Skye towards her first 'client'. "You won't regret a cent, I promise."

"I better not," Ward replied evenly, frowning as his eyes took in the cuffs on her wrists, and he licked his lips as he attempted to find a way to have the offending items removed. "And lose the cuffs. I've got plans for her hands, and they're only gonna get in the way."

He stepped closer to Skye, who dutifully shrank back and stared up at him uncertainly as his hand settled on her waist and he bent to whisper in her ear.

" _I've got you, baby,_ " he assured her, hiding her brief smile as he towered over her, blocking the view of her face from the other would-be clientèle.

"You heard the customer!" Lance peered back in a distinctly 'told you so' manner at the guards, and one of them huffed out a sigh as he pulled a key from his pocket and released Skye's wrists from the metal inhibitors.

Staring pointedly at Ward, the guard stated, "You better watch her, sir. They were there for your own protection."

Looking Skye up and down in a predatory manner, he shrugged with a dangerous smile tugging at his lips. "She's nothing I can't handle. Now... A little privacy, gentleman?"

Nodding, the guard fished in his inside suit pocket, producing a key with a round room number attached. He offered it to Ward even as the rest of the men filed out of the room, clearly annoyed by being outbid.

"How about you and I get a drink, mate?" Hunter suggested, looping an arm around Lincoln's shoulder and using his superior muscle in order to tug the Inhuman towards the bar area. "My shout."

Lincoln had little choice but to stumble along at Hunter's side, finding himself almost propelled into a bar stool as Hunter removed him from Ward's sight. The whole mission concept hadn't sat at all well with Ward, and although he was eager to rescue the women being held against their will, he was less keen on the concept of placing Skye in the middle of the lion's den.

Pretending to clasp Skye's hands behind her back in a restraining hold, Ward led her out into the corridor and began to search out the relevant room number. For her part, Skye made a pantomime of struggling against his hold, pretending to trip a couple of times as she went, trusting Ward to keep her on her feet, despite the uncomfortable stilettos she wore.

Two security guys loitered in the hallway, their knowing smirks making Skye's blood run cold as Ward winked at them in a show of boyish solidarity, and the two men laughed softly.

"In you go, sweetheart," Ward said loud enough for them to hear, adding a playful smack to her ass as he pushed her into the bedroom and closed the door behind them, making sure the lock was firmly in place.

Before either spoke, Ward grabbed a chair and positioned it under the door handle, buying them a little extra time, should they require it.

Skye wasted no time in grabbing the robe from the back of the door, rolling her eyes at the cheerful Chinese print Hunter had selected. She'd be having words with him when the mission was over, that he could count on. She shrugged it on hurriedly, tired of feeling so exposed and on show. The entire mission had left her feeling severely uncomfortable and even a little violated. Of course, she couldn't imagine how the women sold into slavery felt, and so she kept her cool, even though every fibre of her being wanted to rearrange the faces of the disgusting men she had encountered.

"What the hell was Lincoln thinking?" Skye wheeled around, blinking as she found Ward already behind her, his arms fastening around her waist as he pulled her closer. Her arms knotted around his neck instantly. For the first time that day, she felt she could let her guard down, and she found herself nestling closer against him, knowing that she was safe in his embrace.

He kissed her forehead, smiling as he felt her relax into his arms and tug him firmly to her.

"You know exactly what he was thinking," Ward chided, his fingertip tracing down the centre of her cleavage as he widened his eyes pointedly. "Same thing those two other bastards were. Sparky's still got a thing for you, Skye."

"Yeah, well, if he keeps it up, he's going to be scrubbing the toilets at the Playground with his toothbrush," Skye griped, frowning up at her boyfriend, who chuckled, no doubt at the imagery her words had conjured.

"I could get on board with that scenario," he replied, his smirk decidedly evil. Getting back to the task at hand, his eyes swept the room, searching out a suitable route of escape, the position of possible cameras, and a hundred other things that seasoned spies were inclined to think of.

"Did you get the information?" he checked, smiling genuinely as Skye flashed him a proud smile and nodded.

"Yep. The ring leader of this cess pool is one Amir El-Hashem. It seems we'll currently find him kicking back in his holiday home in Florence," Skye revealed, her eyes sparkling with unchecked anger as she discussed their mark - the man who had brought suffering to so many of her people.

"And the girls?" Ward pressed, his expression souring as he considered the dozen or so young women he knew were being held in the basement cells of the complex. He had wanted nothing more than to set the guards alight as they had grinned and chuckled over the womens' predicament, but the need to maintain his cover had prevailed, and he had instead vowed to make them accountable once the operation was over.

Skye grinned as she replied, "Hunter was able to get me downstairs for five minutes. I changed the security codes on the cell locks. They won't be able to open them again for a while. They should all be safely contained until this is over and we can get down there to let them out."

Ward removed his cell phone from his pocket, opening up an attachment at the back of the device and waiting for the screen to blink to life. Sweeping it around the room, he scanned the place for any bugs or other surveillance equipment, and once satisfied they were not indeed being spied on, he dropped the phone back into the pocket of his leather jacket.

A double knock on the door stole their attention suddenly, and the sound of the lead security officer vibrated clearly through the wood. "Sir? Everything alright in there?"

Ward raised an eyebrow pointedly at Skye, and she quickly took the hint, letting loose a tumbled moan and strangled cry that appeared to indicate she was being made to prove her worthiness of a $5000 price tag.

Seemingly satisfied with the sounds emanating from the room, the guard strode away, and Ward followed his retreating footsteps, waiting until he had left the hall until he spoke.

"I can't believe Coulson handed over that much cash to you," Skye chuckled, sitting back on the bed, content that for the time being at least, they were in no real danger, and simply had to sit tight to wait for the extraction team to arrive, "glad he did though, I mean... Those two other guys were an unexpected addition. I thought Hunter was gonna shit himself when he saw them."

"He didn't. That was my money." Ward shook his head, taking a seat beside her. He deflected the incredulous look she shot him with a roll of his eyes and an impatient sigh. "Come on, Skye... You honestly think I was gonna chance some random asshole getting his hands on you?! I know what places like this are like, and I've dealt with guys like that before. I wasn't gonna risk anyone outbidding me."

"Ward? What the hell? Five thousand dollars?!" she widened her eyes, shaking her head as she failed to compute what he had done.

"It's only money, it doesn't matter," he shrugged, drawing her closer and kissing her forehead.

"That's more money than I've seen in my entire life," Skye protested, lowering her voice to a whisper so as not to be overheard by anyone passing by the corridor.

"You're worth a hell of a lot more," Ward countered, pulling Skye into his chest and smoothing a hand through her hair. She smiled up at him, half way between touched and outraged, especially when she considered just where said money could be going. Hunter would no doubt have been forced to hand it over to 'management', so having Grant's money returned to him was not particularly likely.

"You shouldn't have," Skye said firmly, ignoring the incredulous look he shot at her. "I'd have been okay."

Ward frowned, shaking his head as he murmured, "Skye, I don't doubt that half of those women locked in that basement are can take care of themselves, but look what's happened to them. No amount of money is worth risking your life or... Well, anything else."

Skye found herself shuddering as she digested Ward's words, finally consenting to nod her head and offer him a smile.

"Thank you," she stated, reaching out and resting her palm against his cheek, which she smoothed over with the pad of her thumb. "I know I'm always safe when you have my six."

"You are," Ward reiterated, leaning forwards and planting a quick kiss on her lips as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his back pocket. He withdrew it quickly, glanced at the screen and then back at Skye.

"Coulson says fifteen minutes. There's been a delay," he relayed, frowning as he glanced at the door. "You think we can fool them into staying away that long?"

Skye shrugged, grinning as she nudged him with her arm and cast a slightly uncertain glance his way. "Well, I mean... You did technically blow five thousand dollars on me, the least I can do is... Give you a little return on your investment."

Ward shook his head, laughing at the wholly mischievous smile on her face. No matter how much he might want her - how much he always wanted her - it was probably neither the time or place to engage in those kinds of activities.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Skye. There's at least a dozen security guards out there who..."

"Are expecting to hear certain kinds of noises coming from this room," Skye interrupted, leaning up and pressing a teasing kiss to his lips, "We could fake it, or we could... _Not?_ "

"Skye..." he warned, swallowing hard as she slid her hand up his leg and rested it over his crotch.

"We shouldn't..." he said thickly, his eyes settling on her breasts as she pushed the robe from her shoulders and moved to sit astride his knee, pushing her chest towards his face in a teasing manner.

"I saw how you looked at me out there, Grant..." she breathed, rolling her hips and humming in approval as she felt his cock almost instantly stir beneath her. "Come on. Coulson said they need more time, we have to keep the goons out there occupied... I'm safe, I'm with the guy I love. Those girls downstairs are being sold like pieces of meat to the highest bidder. So we put on a little show, and... We give the team the time they need."

"I don't think..." Ward began, suddenly falling silent as Skye rose up in his lap and began brushing against his cock. He stiffened, muscles in his abdomen also tightening as she continued to massage him with her core through his pants.

Releasing a growl, Ward seized her waist and flung her on the perfectly made bed, his eyes narrowing as he crawled atop her, knees either side of her hips.

"Fuck it," he hissed, and suddenly his lips crashed against hers and Skye was purring against his tongue. He pressed his length into her, rubbing up and down against the flimsy net skirt she had been forced into.

"Fuck me instead," she teased, her smile impish as he stared down at her, his features darkened and drawn together by his lust - his sheer desire to feel himself slip inside her slick, wet folds.

As Skye bit her lip, peering up at him behind a fan of heavily made up lashes, which was usually so unlike her, Ward was suddenly reminded of where they were - of the nature of the place they found themselves in - perhaps the first genuine lovers to have ever been inside the walls.

Shaking his head, he leaned down and his lips moved against hers in a tender gesture that she reciprocated without thinking.

"No," he said firmly, with a shake of his head and a soft smile that he reserved only for her, "but I will make love to you."

Skye blinked in surprise, but the smile that graced her lips was radiant and adoring. It seemed right, to turn a place of such debauchery and sorrow into something else; to show it what real love and tenderness could look like.

He bent his head and kissed her softly, drawing back to shrug off his jacket and fling it on the bed beside them. Reaching out a hand, he dragged the back of his knuckles across her cheek, tracing the curve of her cheekbone before he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, groaning against her lips as his tongue met hers.

Skye turned her head, inhaling the scent of his aftershave as he began to kiss down her neck, with gentle, open-mouthed kisses. She wrapped her arms around him, raking her fingers through his hair, stroking and caressing his back as he moved over her with innate tenderness.

His lips moved over the swell of her breasts, and she sighed in pleasure, wanting desperately to feel his mouth on her bare skin.

"Get this damn thing off me," she gasped, bringing his hands up to the laces of the corset where it was tied at the top. Not only was it garish and hugely uncomfortable, but Skye hated being trussed up like a prized turkey.

Ward struggled with the laces, cursing under his breath as the cheap strings frayed and knotted so that the task became impossible.

"Keep still," he directed, kissing her affectionately before he slid a small pen-knife from his pocket and pulled the fabric toward him as he cut through the ribbons, careful not to go anywhere near her delicate skin.

Skye let out a gasp of relief as the severed strings allowed the corset sides to fall open, and she took a deep breath for perhaps the first time that afternoon.

"You can wear my shirt," Ward assured her, tugging his sweater and undershirt over his head. Her hands landed on his chest immediately, and she swept her palms over the defined muscles of his torso, lifting her gaze to his face and smiling up at him before he kissed her, thoroughly, until she clung to him and began to roll her hips against his.

"Grant..." she murmured, reaching up and splaying her fingers against his cheek, all the while continuing to grind against him as she held his heated gaze, "I love you."

His responding smile was brilliant, and his eyes flashed with hope and sincerity as he replied, "I love you too, baby."

As they continued to kiss, Skye pushed down at the waistband of her skirt, ridding herself of the material and the attached panties in the process. Although the outfit certainly had not been designed with modesty in mind, there was at least a full pair of satin underwear sewn into the material.

Ward trailed his hand up Skye's abdomen carefully, his fingertips tickling her skin. He allowed her to kiss him hard, happy to relinquish all control in the situation to her, especially given the nature of their surroundings. Picking up on his mindset, Skye locked her thighs around his waist and flipped them over so that his back was pressed into the mattress and she was straddling him, sitting upright.

Freeing herself of the offending corset, Skye tossed the garment with a snarl onto the floor, moaning as she ground against him, feeling a familiar flood of wetness at her core as she rubbed herself against the fabric of his jeans.

Leaning forwards, she unsnapped his belt buckle and snagged down the zip, pulling at the fabric whilst he lifted his hips and helped her shed the item of clothing. They soon joined her corset on the floor, and she bit her bottom lip and groaned as she palmed his erection, feeling him grow impossibly harder at her touch.

"Skye," he breathed, his eyes slamming shut as she made short work of his boxer briefs and then rubbed herself wantonly against him, her juices coating his thigh as she writhed above him, aching to feel him buried deep inside her.

Ward's hands settled on her breasts, and he massaged the full globes attentively, suddenly sitting up and grasping her around the waist so he could take her nipple in his mouth. He sucked down hard, flicking his tongue over the hardened nub as she whimpered and keened in his embrace, and their bodies began to slide and surge together, each desperate to join with the other. Kneeling up on the bed, Ward helped her sit back astride his lap and he arms locked around his neck, her legs dangling on either side of his hips.

When his fingers began to explore her folds, he groaned at the wetness that coated his digits. He inserted one finger into her warmth, and Skye let her head fall back as she hummed with pleasure, smiling against his lips as he kissed her over and over again.

"You're amazing..." she breathed, her voice just a breathy moan as she writhed in Grant's lap, opening her core to him and inviting his fingers inside.

Grant smirked, spurred on by the praise, and suddenly he slipped a second and then third finger inside of her to join the first, hooking them over slightly so that they rubbed her walls tauntingly. Skye's back stiffened and she rode his hand at an increased pace, shuddering when he moved his thumb around to rub her clit. He circled it, stroked it, tenderly caressed it with just the barest touch, pleased when Skye let out a keen that told him everything he did was right.

Skye found that he withdrew his hand all too soon and she let out a whimper to convey as much. However, when she watched his fingers stroking and then pumping his own length, she bit down hard on her lip, content to see him preparing himself to enter her.

Without awaiting further encouragement, Skye positioned herself over Grant's hardened, trembling dick, and slid her body down to sheath him with a cry of euphoria that he matched easily. She stilled herself, hands on his stomach, unmoving for a few moments as she allowed herself time to accommodate him. Of course she had known already that he was well endowed, and her body was well adjusted to his girth, but she never failed to enjoy that first, glorious sensation when he inserted himself inside of her, and her muscles stretched to embrace his cock.

She lifted herself up slightly, not letting him slip all the way out, and the next time she lowered herself down on top of him, he thrust up all the way inside, pulling a cry from both of them that only built their already furious desire.

Ward settled his hands on her hips, helping her set a slow, in and out rhythm that she occasionally punctuated with a roll of her hips. Fingers grasping at her back, he knelt up as she rode him, meeting each of her movements with a thrust that ensured he pushed deep inside, her walls tight and wet around him.

Their hips moved together at a languid pace at first, and Ward busied himself with licking and sucking at her breasts, teasing her nipples with flickers of his tongue before he suckled furiously on each rosy bud, delighting in the gasps and whimpers his ministrations produced.

"Hold me tighter," she encouraged, almost whining in approval as he pulled her flush against his chest so that no inch of their bodies was not touching, her breasts pressed to his hard muscle.

She gasped out breathlessly, hands sweeping his back so that she could inch herself forwards and suck his bottom lip into her mouth. Ward complied with every demand she made, feeling himself grow only harder within her as she worked him.

He dared to increase their pace, graduating from slow to mildly frenzied, and Skye went along willingly, her hips meeting his again and again. Beneath them, his ball sack tightened, letting him know that his body was preparing for his climax, and Grant sank back against the mattress as a result, completely satisfied already with their tryst.

Suddenly grinning cheekily, Skye rose up slightly so that the hood of her clit was exposed, and, as she continued to grind against Grant, she slid a finger inside herself and used her thumb to work the swollen bud.

Grant's mouth dropped open and he felt a sudden jolt through his penis, signifying that he wasn't far away from the finish line. Skye, head thrown back and eyes closed lightly, seemed to be enjoying everything he had to offer, and Ward silently reached up to rub one of her breasts in a bid to help tip her over the edge. When she murmured her approval, his other hand moved forwards and he worked both her breasts at once, feeling the muscles in his abdomen begin to tense in warning.

"Faster, Grant," she whimpered, releasing a breathy moan as he began to thrust up faster, practically pistoning up inside her as she slammed down against him, chasing her release.

Letting one hand fall away from her breast, he searched out her hand and interlocked their fingers, their palms kissing as the frantic sound of their bodies slamming together and the creaking bed filled the air.

Ward watched her face intently, feeling her hand squeeze his as she cried out his name a moment later, and his head fell back against the pillows as her muscles contracted around his cock. She slammed down hard onto his length as she came with a long, drawn out whimper of his name tumbling from her lips, and she jerked and shivered in his arms as her orgasm crashed over her.

He moved faster and faster, seeking the rush that would come with his own orgasm. His fingers held onto Skye's hips, urging her to keep moving despite her own fulfilment, and she obliged rapidly and with surprising energy. Pleasure continued to roll over her but she didn't stop, forcing Ward inside of her again and again as he grunted and groaned.

He arrived finally with a cry escaping his lips, and he hardly paid mind to how loud he was being, banking on it only adding authenticity to their story. He released into her with a single, long ejaculation, pushing his hips up to encourage his cock deeper inside her folds as he continued spewing his seed into her willing body. When it was over, after many long seconds, Ward flopped against the mattress, still nestled in Skye's warmth and completely loathed to remove himself until truly necessary. In that moment, they were one, and everything was as it should be in his world - he could simply push away all the pain and suffering, and pretend that nothing else existed.

However, Skye dismounted him all too soon and lay her naked, shaking body down at his side, curving her arm over his chest and pressing her cool cheek against his warm skin.

"Ten out of ten, Agent Ward," she commented, her voice beginning to sound half sleepy.

He reached out to caress her cheek, moving her into his arms until she lay atop him, and he heard her murmur unintelligibly against his chest as her still throbbing core rubbed against his thigh, leaving a slick line of wetness across his skin.

"We should get dressed," he stated, wanting nothing more than to hold her, but knowing they had to be prepared to move when Coulson and the proverbial cavalry arrived. "We have to get up, baby."

"In a second," Skye agreed, distracting him with another kiss that was this time loving and tender instead of heated and frantic.

Pressing a final kiss to his jaw, she swept her hand over his chest as her walls still fluttered with each aftershock and she moaned at the sensation of their fluids ebbing slowly from her body.

"I love feeling you come inside me," she breathed, smiling at the almost possessive hold he grasped her in, in response, and she giggled as she felt his member twitch against her hip.

"I'll admit, it's probably like my third favourite thing in the world," Ward replied, chuckling as Skye looked at him quickly, an eyebrow arched in questioning.

"Third?" she repeated, cocking her head as she regarded him, "do I want to know about the first and second?"

Ward let loose a low puff of laughter before pulling her up his body, his eyes alight with mischief and amusement. Skye regarded him, a smile twitching at her own lips, before she leaned forwards and brushed a kiss against the very tip of his nose.

"The second," Ward stated quietly, "is kissing you. Just, brushing my lips over yours, and knowing that I am the only man in the world allowed to do it."

Skye giggled, beginning to find the sentiment behind his words.

"And the first?" she asked, nestling again into his broad chest. He stroked her back, his fingers gentle against the skin of her shoulders and upper arm as he traced invisible patterns.

"The first is just holding you in my arms," he answered, grip tightening just a fraction, "because I can't think of anything better than that... every day and every night."

"You're a sap, Grant Ward," she accused, adding with a small smile, "but nobody would believe me if I told them."

He shrugged, poised to respond, when he suddenly heard a noise in the hallway that alerted them to the presence of another person on the opposite side of the door.

Skye rolled her eyes, sitting up and not bothering to cover herself as she eased out of his embrace and stood up from the bed. "Do I have to do the Chinese thing again? I'm getting pretty tired of talking about egg rolls and cussing people out."

Ward laughed, shaking his head as he too stood up and the pair began to hurriedly pull on their clothes. He tossed her his sweater, and she pulled it on gratefully, thankful to be rid of the hideous corset she'd been poured into.

"Guys?" Hunter hissed through the door. "Guys? Uh... They're here..."

Striding over to the door clad in only his jeans, Ward opened it and regarded Hunter with a quizzical expression on his face as he found the mercenary stooped down and apparently peeping through the keyhole.

"Get in here," Ward snapped irritably, gesturing for the Brit to slip into the room as he closed the door behind him.

"Method acting, eh?" Hunter waggled his eyebrows, standing up straight as he regarded the pair with an expression that was somewhere between amusement and awe.

Ward ignored him, pulling on his under-shirt and then his jacket, before hastily putting on his socks and boots. He withdrew a handgun from his pocket and released the clip, examining the line of bullets before he shoved it back into the chamber and dropped the weapon into his pocket.

Rifling through a drawer, Skye let out a triumphant 'ha!' as she pulled a pair of pyjama pants out of the bureau and held them up to examine them. Granted they were probably a couple of sizes too big, but they'd serve her plans for ass-kicking a good deal more than the frilly skirt that was now rendered useless anyway.

Seemingly amused by the turn Skye's wardrobe had taken, Hunter raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "You're actually going out there dressed like that?"

"Better than being dressed up like a damn hooker," Skye retorted, her voice a hiss and her eyes narrowed. Somewhat snootily, she added, "Besides, Hunter, not all heroes wear capes."

Letting out a groan and exaggeratedly rolling his eyes, Hunter grumbled, "Oh give me a break, love."

Ward glanced from one to the other, amusement piqued, but prepared to bring the two warring agents to order. However, the sound of yelling and sudden gunfire in the corridor negated any need for Grant to intervene as, flashing each other smiles of camaraderie, Hunter and Skye took up defensive positions either side of the door frame.

Shaking his head slightly, Grant only had a moment to reflect on how truly surreal his life could be sometimes, before the door was kicked in, and he stepped out into the narrow hallway, guns blazing.


End file.
